To slay a wolf
by Aeriel Cross
Summary: GinBya... of what Byakuya has become after being captured...


Title: Slaying a wolf

Title: Slaying a wolf  
Author: Alexis Sacrifar  
Genre: General  
Pairing: Byakuya Gin ( as requested by Rising... )

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach  
A.N: As requested by **rozellarising**. Its so difficult to write!! Btw, i need to learn the Hare Hare Yukia dance... ( did i tell you before?? ) sigh. Okay...lol. But its fun!! The seiyuus can dance so well!! I got sunburnt! BURNT i say!!

It was always cold, Ichimaru supposed, as he padded down the long, deserted corridors of Las Noches, sticking his arms into his sleeves. Perhaps it was the vastness, or just the total lack of colour in the palce, or just the lack of everything. Even in the afternoon when the sun was up, he still felt chilly under the layers of his clothes.

He moved steadily, making only as much noise as a cat would, idly smiling and letting his mind drift languidly amongst the clouds, feeling bored as usual. Aizen had been too busy away planning for his own schemes to have anything to do with him, and Tousen absolutely didn't want to be near him. He would have gone to bother Grimmjow or Ulqiourra, but he got tired of that. After all, all he'd get would be the same reactions over and over again - a cold stare or just an annoyed 'Fuck off'. Which reminded him that Las Noches had been launching an attack on Sereitei recently.

Indeed, how could he have forgotten about his dear prisoner?

True, he had merely taken part in the scuffle briefly, but it had been enough. That was merely unrest, and he was only interested in the real battle. Nevertheless, he had tried participating and emerged with a prize of war. How long had it been since he last saw him anyway? He had been too busy occupying himself with Wonderweiss, perhaps. With that in mind and humming lightly, he sped up his speed down the corridors.

When he entered the room, he noticed that everything had been neatened up. The room was wide, large and complete with its own bathroom. Thanks to Ulqiourra, it was considered quite lavishly furnished than compared to the rest of the rooms in Las Noches. A low table sat in the middle of the room, squatting next to a couch. To the far end of a wall, a bookshelf stood, with its wide array of dusty, leather bound volumes, and a heavy wooden desk and chair, as well as a solitary table lamp. Gin, however, took no interest in all these and sauntered over to the four psoter bed instead, raising his reiatsu the slightest bit to announce his presence.

The prone figure lying entangled among the sheets shifted slightly, but did not wake. Smirking, Gin sat down on the edge, letting his eyes take in the form of the sleeping noble. It was obvious that Kuchiki Byakuya had never seen worse days - his long hair fell limply across the pillows, and his skin was so pale he didn't look much different from the pure white sheets. His shinigami's uniform had long been discarded, along with the mark of his captaincy, ever since Aizen had ripped it from his shoulders before the Espardas. He slept on, oblivious, as Ichimaru lightly trailed fingers through his hair and face, another thing that must have attrributed from his long prisoning in Las Noches, and from the stress of suffering under Aizen's rule and the torture of those Espardas.

His skin was deathly cold to the touch, and that would probably mean that Ichimaru had more to tend to later. His pale body, partly concealed beneath the pristine white uniform of the arrancars, were marred with fresh cuts and scratches, dark purple bruises standing out in a stark contrast to the white background. His eyes travelled to Byakuya's collar, and gently tugged the material down to reveal the bandages that were wound around his injuries from his short scuffle with Gin, which left him quite seriously injured. A sly smile curved his lips, as he leant down to gently kiss those closed eyelids, framed by dark long lashes in troubled sleep. He remembered those eyes, full of tormented, unspoken anguish, yet still retaining that proud look he always had as a noble. His hand travelled back up to encircle the man's thin slender neck, stroking it, before tightening his grip.

Byakuya's body spasmed, dark eyes flying open in shock yet unseeing, as weak hands scrabbled uselessly at Ichimaru's hand, choking from the lack of air. Just as suddenly as he had strangled him, Ichimaru released him abruptly, smiling as if nothing had ever happened, quietly watching as Byakuya coughed, gasping for air, groaning, before unfocused eyes locked upon his own, mindless.

'Ohayo, Kuchiki taichou.' Ichimaru half sang.

however, the former proud captain made no response to that, merely looking at Ichimaru, unmoving. Gone was the cold, arrogant look in his eyes, now replaced by a haunted, desolate emptiness. There was no spirit there, nothing. How he had resisted Aizen, when he was first dragged here. The bastard barely screamed even as he was being tortured, still acting as if he owned the world, looking down on each and everyone of them. That was until Aizen had released his own sword on him and trapped him within its nightmarish boundaries. He had put up a good fight, even then, as the scenes of the Gotei 13 and Kuchiki Rukia being ruthlessly murdered by his own hands replayed endlessly in his mind. And then, the captain seemed to have given up completely - he didn't even protest when they took Senbonsakura from him.

Ichimaru remembered, he did, the way the noble used to be. Untouchable, commanding, and arrogant. His words were cold and bitter, dry leaves rustling in a silent wind. He remembered the way Byakuya used to look at him, the dismissive, bold glance, treating him as if he were dirt on the ground and not fit to be spoken to. How he used to turn his back on him, proud as a lone wolf beneath a silvery moon, howling. Yet Ichimaru found himself secretly attracted to the man, to his graceful yet unfeeling ways. Now there was nothing from his previous life present in him, not a mark. He had been truly broken, in mind and soul, and the collar around his neck only served to further prove that.

Ichimaru smiled, gently sliding a cold hand in between Byakuya's thighs, parting them, while leaning down to kiss him, the noble obediently parting his lips to let Ichimaru slip his tongue in.

'What about the Gotei 13 now?' Ichimaru grinned slyly, but Byakuya only stared blankly at him, as Ichimaru continued the violation of his already broken and defiled body.

Gone was the wolf under the silent moon in the wind, and now all that was left, was the fading songs of the wolf, once proud, once standing tall, and now never more.

A.N: Sorry, lame ending. It's such a CHALLENGE to write this!! I almost DIED. My swordsmanship classes is starting coming Friday!! YES!! And i want requests. -jumps for joy-


End file.
